


im gonna give all my secrets away

by echokomfloukru



Category: Saved By the Bell (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: “Tell me a secret.”





	

“Tell me a secret.”

Lisa looks at her friend then looks back up at the dark sky.

“I hate it. I hate school. I hate cheerleading. I hate my home. I hate my life.”

Zack pushes down the urge to bring her into his arms and whisper sweet lies into her hair.

_You'll be okay. Everything will be okay._

Instead he reaches down and threads his fingers through hers, rubbing his thumb back and forth across his skin.

“I know.”

He whispers, letting his words get swept away by the wind. He knows she heard him though and something tells him it helped some. Because he does; he gets it. Oh he understands it so much.  
.  
.  
.  
A kiss on the cheek as they lap on the top his dad's car.

“Tell me a secret.”

Her voice is light as she says, like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. It warms his heart.

“I want to be remembered for me. Not the class clown, cool guy act I put on for everyone. I want to be remembered for me. Zack Morris.”

“And who is Zack Morris, huh?”

Zack looks at her and sighs, “The type of guy who steals his best friend's girl.”

“I'm not Screech's girl and you're not that guy.”

Zack laughs bitterly, “Then who am I?”

Lisa stops to think of the best response.

“Who do you want to be?”

Zack shrugs, pulling her closer to him so that half of her body is on top of his. Her leg is resting between his and her ear is flat against his chest listening to the sound of his beating heart.

“I want….to be better. I want to change. I want to be someone different.”

“I have to disagree with you there, Zack.”

“Why? Who do you think I am, then, oh wise one?”

Lisa laughs involuntarily, drawing circles on his ribcage, “I think you're the type of guy who would give up the girl for his best friend. The type of guy who can come up with a way to solve any problem. The type of guy who always looks out for his friends even if he doesn't see it. I know you're the type of guy that shouldn't change for anything or anyone. You're Zack Morris.”

He doesn't say anything. He's kinda awestruck by her speech. He doesn't see what she means, but he's shocked by her earnest.

So he kisses her. Fast, passionate and breathtaking.  
.  
.  
.  
“Tell me a secret.”

He mumbles it against her skin as his lips move from her cheek to her mouth to her neck and so on.

“I wish Kelly could see us.”

Zack's laughs sends a shiver through her before he asks why.

“How would Bayside's golden girl react to her _best friend_ and her _boyfriend_ making out? Everybody loves Kelly Kapowski, right?

Zack shakes his head, placing another kiss on her lips, “We both know Kelly Kapowski is no angel.”

“Yeah well. It would still be funny.”

Zack laughs, picturing it in his head, “Yeah, it would.”  
.  
.  
.  
She stands in her backyard, mesmerized the light show above her. She wonders if it will look the same when she comes back for holiday break.

She hears footsteps behind her, not bothering to look and see who it is because she already knows it's him.

He wraps his arms around from behind and she leans into him, needing this moment to herself.

“Tell me a secret.”

She says it so low he almost doesn't hear her.

“I'm gonna place this place. I'm gonna miss you.”

She allows a small smile to cross her face. They began to sway side to side. Something about this settles deep into her bones, like things will never be the same after this.

“Your turn now.”

Lisa opens her eyes, hand tracing the word goodbye on his skin. She wonders if he notices.

“I love you.”

Zack stills and Lisa turns to look at him. She wraps her arms around his neck, looking him in the eye, “You don't have to say it back. But, I do. I love you Zack Morris.”

His eyes soften and his arms come to rest at the small of her back.

“I do too. I love you, Lisa Turtle.”

She knows he wouldn't have said it unless it wasn't true. He leans his head down so there lips can meet. 

Those words, this kiss, this moment will be the greatest secret they ever shared.

**Author's Note:**

> this just popped up in my head and i ran with it. hoped you like it. comments are nice.


End file.
